


Finding Love At The End of The World

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - End Of The World, I Am Sorry For The Pain This May Cause, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 05:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world is ending and Dave Strider is spending his last hours alone. Maybe love will find him before life ends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Love At The End of The World

You wake up to dry air in your lungs and a scratchy throat. Briefly you wonder why its so quiet. The city is usually a flurry of commotion, with the water trucks constantly delivering and people making their way to work. Yet today the city is silent.

It only takes a few moments to remember why, and when the realization hits, your shoulders slump in painful resignation. You knew this day was coming, but you sure as hell are not ready.

Your name is Dave Strider, and today the world ends.

-oOo-

Despite the fact that most people would be spending today with loved ones and friends, you sit alone in your house. Your only friend is spending this time with his family, and your own family has been gone for years. 

Briefly you remember strifing on the roof with your brother under the hot red sun. You remember the day he died, killed in a robbery at the water plant where he worked. 

You shake yourself from your thoughts and get out of bed. Yiu think again of John, your only friend, and the guy you've been in love with for years. It's cliche, but you momentarily wonder what it would be like to confess to him as the world ends. Too bad he doesn't return your affections.

-oOo- 

You have a light breakfast and check the clock. You have about five hours until the time the world is schedualed to end. You decide to visit your families graves, despite having never spent much time there. It seems proper.

As you walk, you look up to the sun. Its huge, much larger than it had been in the photos of the old times that you had seen. Back then the Earth had been lush and green, with huge bodies of water covering almost all of it, and a small yellow sun. Now the land was barren sand as far as the eye could see, to the horizons where it met the blood red sky. It seemed fitting that the star that once provided life for this planet should be the one that destroys it. 

You sit next to your brother's grave and watch the sky. You don't feel the need to talk to the dead like some, but just sitting here makes you feel like he's nearby. 

A voice calling your name makes you open your eyes. You hadn't even notice that you had dozed off. You wonder how much time you wasted.

The voice calls your name again and you look around until you see John running towards you across the graveyard. He waves when his eyes meet yours and you wave back. He settles down beside you as you check you watch. 

"Hey Dave. Were you really sleeping in a grave yard?" He sounds subdued, his usual cheerful personality supressed by the fear and sadness that everyone feels. You find that you only have a half hour left.

"Yeah, I guess I was. I came to visit Bro. Speaking of which, why aren't you chillin' with your family, Egderp?"

"We spent the whole day together but Dad told me and Janey that the end of the world should be spent with friends too. So I came to find you."

"Well thanks. It's a little lonely here." You normally wouldn't admit to it, but it's not like it matters anymore. You look up and see heat flares in the air. You only have fifteen minutes left and you don't think you're ready.

"I guess I just needed to spend this time with you. You're my best friend Dave, and I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Me too Egbert." You pause, and you aren't sure if you actually meant to go on, but you do. "John, I don't want to die today. I don't want the world to end."

"Me either. There's so much I never got to do or to say or to be. There's so much I'm never gonna see. Dave, I don't want to go." By the end, he's crying and so are you. You take your shades off and turn to watch the sun expand.

He takes your hand and you look over in suprise. He looks at you and his gaze is determined. "Dave, I love you. And I'm glad I'm not alone. I wouldn't have wanted to be with anyone else."

"I love you too. And I'm glad your here." And in that moment you realize that the fear is gone. No matter what comes next, you aren't afraid to face it with him. Even as the air around you burns up, you continue to hold his hand. Even as you feel yourself burning, you still feel his hand in yours. 

As you draw your last breath of dry air, you're not afraid. You found love as the world ended and you know now that you can die content in the knowlage that you will always find each other again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you've enjoyed my fic. Sorry if it made you cry.
> 
> The idea for this fic came from listenig to Acid Rain by Avenged Sevenfold. If you'e never heard it I recommend looking it up.


End file.
